Memories of Love
by LEJPFreak
Summary: It’s Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Dumbledore shows him some interesting memories that James wanted him to see once he would understand everything. Harry gets plunged into James' memories of Hogwarts.
1. The Attack

_Summary: It's Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Dumbledore shows him some interesting memories that James wanted him to see once he would understand everything. Harry gets plunged into James' memories of Hogwarts_

James heard Lily's scream. Voldemort had finally gotten into their house, and had come to finish off the Potters. James was just thinking about his previous conversation with Lily.

Flashback

"If he comes, take Harry and leave". Said James. "No, I couldn't live with myself knowing that Harry and I ran, while you fought Voldemort alone". Lily said stubbornly. "Well, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I survived when you and Harry died. Please Lily, do this for me, for Harry", pleaded James.

End of Flashback

Lily never agreed, but then again, James knew she never would because that was how the woman he loved and married was. He heard a cry, and was brought back to the horrible world he lived in. He ran up the stairs to help Lily fight in the battle against Lord Voldemort.

"Nooo!" James heard a woman's voice scream. "Kill me, not Harry!" said a voice James recognized as Lily's. Just as James was running up the stairs, he saw a jet of green light.

She was gone. The love of his life was gone. He felt anger building up inside him at the man who killed Lily Evans Potter.

He then bolted up the stairs to see what had happened to Harry. But when he finally got there, there was no one in the room.

He roared and started to cry. Not only had Voldemort killed Lily, but he had also killed his only son.

Just as he started to think about how this happened, how Voldemort had gotten in, he heard a cry.

He looked up, but saw nothing. The then heard another cry, just like the previous one. This time, he recognized it as Harry's.

James looked all around, until he finally found Harry behind the rocking chair with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

James's eyes scanned the room, and landed on a body. He slowly walked over to the body, knowing it was Lily. He had seen Lily many times before, but he had never seen her look this bad. "Lily", James whispered, hoping that he would hear an answer. But all he saw was her pale face.

All James could do was stare at her, her beautiful face. And those beautiful emerald eyes had lost all their twinkle, as they stared lifelessly at him. The word "Mommy" brought James back, as he looked at the one-year-old who said it.

As James looked at Harry, Harry's eye's started to fill with water, as he kept repeating that one word.

James knew how Voldemort had gotten in, and he would hunt him down. James considered Peter Pettigrew as an enemy now, and would inform Sirius Black and Remus Lupin of that.

James reached into his pocket and pulled out a mirror. He muttered Sirius Black, and his best mate's handsome face appeared. "Hey Prongs! How are you and Lily do-" Sirius started to say, but stopped as he noticed that James' eye's had started to fill up with tears at the mention of her name.

"I'll tell you later, come over to my house", James commanded. "Now!" Sirius was about to question James but before he could say any thing, James's face disappeared.

A few minutes later, Sirius stepped out of the fire place. James got up, and hugged him like a brother, tears streaming down his face.

When James pulled away, Sirius asked what was wrong. But before James could answer, Harry spoke that one word again in a sad voice.

Sirius noticed this and quickly asked "What happened?" Sirius scanned James' face, and saw the sorrow in his eyes. He sat down and silently cried.

James sat down next to Sirius and told him everything. When he was done, he looked up at Sirius to see tears flowing freely down his face.

"The bloody git!" was all Sirius could say at the moment. Then suddenly , he burst. "I'll kill him! He's a traitor!" Sirius yelled. "Sirius, I know how you feel. I feel the same way. He killed the love of my life! And I hate him for that!" James half-yelled half-cried. "I'll go tell Remus, and bring him over here. Sirius said, and with a 'pop' he was gone.

James picked up Harry and traced the scar now on Harry's forehead. Hey just sat there in silence, James cradling baby Harry in his arms, and Harry sucking on his thumb, his emerald eyes twinkling like his mother's used to.

The two of them just sat there, both thinking about Lily, and before they knew it, James heard a 'pop' and Sirius appeared, followed by another 'pop' and Remus appeared.

"James" Remus said, hugging James. "Sirius told me everything." James could tell by Remus' puffy red eyes that he cried when he heard the news. "I can't believe he's a Death Eater", Remus said. "I hate him", said Sirius "So do I," Remus replied. "But I also pity him. I mean he felt like he didn't fit in with us, so he joined Voldemort."

James and Sirius both sadly nodded their heads in agreement to what Remus said.

"I think I know what to do" James., said

**A/N:** Ah a cliffy! This is my first ff, so please be kind when you review:)


	2. Sorry

Ok, I'm so sorry I haven't updated my story in so long. I promise I will update soon, and I am about halfway through it. I did want to tell you though that I created a new story. It's a Christmas story called Lily and James a Christmas story. I really wanted to do a fluffy Christmas story, and I couldn't do that at this point in Memories of Love. So please forgive me for not updating in a long time, it's just that I've really had like no time to even sit on the comp and read ff. So please read my new story, and I will try very hard to finish my next chapter. Thanks for understanding! Byezies!


End file.
